Trust and Understanding
by Rinshikai
Summary: If you are not trusted by those around you, you cannot expect them to follow, even if the truth is right in front of them. These preconceptions have now brought the world to where it is now.    Only by seeing the world from a different perspective, will y


Trust and Understanding The Dragon Age setting, characters, events and references are owned by BioWare, Division of EA. All I take credit for is Gliths creation, and his story. There are spoilers present within this story, if you haven't read Dragon age Asunder;I recommend that you do before reading this.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the city of Jader, an elderly old man is walking towards the gates. At a glance he appears to be nothing more than a hermit, wearing tattered moth eaten robes that cover him from head to toe. You would not even think that he was a Mage, until you saw the staff he used as a walking stick. This man's name is Glith, an Arcane Warrior who has joined and fought with Grey Wardens for almost twenty years. In this time he has seen things most will never understand, giving him a harsh view of the world that is typical of Anders.<p>

* * *

><p>As I am about to enter the city gates, I am stopped by a young guardsmen who looks as though he is straight out of basic training. "You, Mage!" he says in an attempt to sound intimidating. "By order of the Chantry I am placing you under arrest!" Just as the boy takes a step forward, I unfold part my robe to reveal a grey torso plate baring two gryphon's back to back. This causes to young guard to stop dead in his tracks. He then places his left arm across his chest and bows his head. "My humblest apologies Grey Warden, had I known..." "Enough, I have more pressing matters to attend to." I say as I pass him, giving him a cold stare as a warning.<p>

After walking for what felt like hours I now stand in front of the Grey Wardens barracks. Despite what had happened in two years it is surprising to see it was in one piece. Walking up to the barracks door I can't help but admire the carving etched into the wood; someone took a lot of time to create this. Entering the building I turn to the first Warden I see and ask him, where I can find to Commander. He informs me that she is currently in her study awaiting the arrival of one of the Divines Agents. Hearing this is a bad sign, this is not our war, and it will not be once all is said and done.

Walking down the hallway I see a number of young Wardens giving me look's of distain as I pass them, they must be new recruits that have not yet to take their Joining otherwise they would have of at least heard of me. When I reached the Commanders study, its large wooden door was shut. I knocked on the door and awaited a response, but all I heard was a muffled series of sounds that I could not understood. Becoming irritated I simply pushed the door open and enter, not caring if the occupant inside cares."

Upon entering I come face to face with a young lass, who is shocked by my sudden entry. "Who are you!" she yells at me from behind her desk. "I told everyone that I must prepare for the Agents arrival!" "That will not be necessary Commander; you will have more pressing matters to attend to." She rises from her desk and walks towards me, eyes filled with anger. "You dare talk to me like that mage! Who do you think you are?" I remove the hood of my robes to show her my face, "I am Second Warden Glith, child." The anger that once filled her eyes, are now filled with shock and embarrassment. "Is this how one greets their senior Officer in Orlais, Commander? Like the guard at the city gates she bows her head to me. "My apologies Second Warden, I was not told that you would be arriving". "My movements are not commonly known Commander; but that is not important. I have been instructed by the First Warden to bring you back to Weisshaupt Fortress for reassignment, as well as every other Warden here." She gives me a look of confusion, and then asks if it is wise to take all the Wardens out of the country. I tell her that there are more pressing matters, and that I will not allow any of our Order to engage in this war. At first she protests, but I tell her that this is not up for discussion. Realizing how serious I am, she did as she was told and left the room to prepare. After the commander leaves an attendant enters informing me that the Divine's Agent has arrived. I instruct him to see them in. Once he was gone I walk behind the desk and open the curtains to look outside. Not surprising that around a dozen or so armed men can be seen outside. Already they show me that they are not to be trusted.

As time passes I hear a knock at the door, indicating that the Agent is here. I tell them to enter letting them know that I am ready. Once inside I hear this Agent say that they were expecting to see the Commander. I simply rely that will not be possible at this time. I turn around and see a young woman standing at the opposite side of the desk. Despite the robes she wears indicating her as the Divines attendant her red hair and blue eyes are just as the Wardens report said; this woman is Leliana the Divines personal guard. If she was sent, this proves just how desperate they are.

"Allow me to introduce myself" she says to me in a polite tune that I have yet to see. However, I raise my hand to hush her. "Before we talk Leliana, I must ask that you remove all the blades you have on you." She seems a little surprised at first, as if she was not expecting me to know her. "You know of me?" she says "When you are the Divines left hand, it hard to remain anonymous, but I ask you again please remove your blades." She hesitated so I decide to make the first move. As I stand and drew my sword from my belt I ask her "What do you think is more dangerous, those that cannot put their weapons down". I turn and place my sword, staff, and hidden dagger up against the back wall. Then I turn back to her and say, "Or those that won't" Seeing my point, she kneels down and pulls out the two concealed daggers on both of her legs. She then places them both on the desk as we take our seats. Leaning forward with my elbows on the desk I say "Is that all of them child?" Once again she is hesitant, but she sees that I will not even talk to her until she has done as I asked. Staring down at her feet she reaches behind her back and removes a hidden blade, and adds it to the pile.

"We've yet to speak child, and already you and the Chantry have shown me that you are not to be trusted." "My apologies Warden", she says to me. "But these dark times dictate that we must be prepared." "I agree child, but my name is not Warden. I am Second Warden Glith, active leader of the Grey Wardens." Upon hearing this I can see a faint smile on her face. "The Maker has finally smiled on us it seems." "Perhaps", I reply Over a period of two hours, she informs me about events that have led her to the Wardens. Her initial hope was that we would know where the Hero of Ferelden may be, or at least put her on the right trail. Even if I knew the Wardens location I could not tell them. What she does not seem to understand that we Wardens cannot become involved in this type of war. With the events that have transpired in the last decade we cannot afford to waste our forces on Orlais's civil war, or the Mage-Templar conflict.

"I am sorry Leliana but I do not know where the Warden is" The faint smiles that she once had has now vanished, only leaving a face full of sadness. "Even if you were to find him child, Wardens do not become involved in these types of wars. Your hope for our allies to support the Chantry is not something that will happen." She looks directly at me and says "We don't desire war Glith; we want to find a peaceful solution to this with as little death as possible." "Past actions have proved otherwise" I say in a self righteous tone to see how she reacts. "What do you mean?" she asks in a defensive tone. "Child, the Chantry's actions up until the Battle of Kirkwall have given the impression that Justinia was in favor of the Templars. Yet within the last two years she now appears to be supporting the Mages. These actions have not made her intentions clear." After a few seconds Leliana answers by saying "What Justinia desired to do was to reform the Circles. She wanted to teach others that the Mages are like any of the Makers children."

"She desires reform?" She nods "Did she have the trust of everyone?" She sighed and shakes her head. "No, many of the Templar's saw what she was doing as an act of heresy like many others within the Chantry. When the Lord Seeker learned that she had allowed research to be done on the Rite of Tranquility, he battled her every decision. He even went as fare as imprisoning the entire conclave." "What was the hope for this research?" "If we could prove that the Rite was flawed, it would give us an opportunity to ask for reform. Then the Templar's would have to see that reform is necessary." I sighed when hearing this, "Lass, before you can even lead a horse to water, you must earn its trust, or it will fight you the entire way." The stare she gives me says that even so, with the truth in front of them they would have to see reason. What she forgets is that we tend to believe what our gut tells us, not our heads.

I decide to continue by asking "How did the Mages escape?" she tells me that the Divine ordered her to sneak into the Spire at night and break them out, while she requested the Lord Seekers presence. Afterwards Justinia received a letter telling her that the Seekers and the Templar's were separating from the Chantry. Not a surprising reaction considering all that has happened. Decisions made that one group or the other was unaware of, plots being made behind the scenes, manipulating of events. I have heard that this is common place with Orlesian politics, but this will not work to reform the Chantry. This leaves only…. then it hits me.

I rise from my seat and turn to pick up my gear. "I am sorry Leliana, but my time to talk is over." She to rises and begins to put her weapons back as well. "I see" she says, sounding a little confused. "But I must ask Glith, why have you asked me all these questions regarding trust?" As I sheath my sword I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder and say "Because child, if you want to build a home you must have trust in the foundations before you build around them. If the foundations are in question, then all you have is a disaster waiting to happen." Even if she doesn't understand what I mean, I hope that I have at least given her another perspective to see from Offering my arm I say "Come, the least I can do is escort you to the door. It is the only polite thing to do." Smiling she takes my arm and we walk together out of the study to barracks main door. Once there I wish her luck in her endeavors as she walks toward her men. Offering her thanks, she wishes for the Maker to watch over me.

Returning my gaze to the inside of the barracks, I see one of the attendants looking at me. When asked if he has a message for me, he says that the Commander is ready and is waiting for me. Thanking him I head towards the dining room to find all of the barracks Wardens and Recruits waiting for me. "Prepare to march" I said to them. Without even a word they all rise from their seats and file out the door, each of them not trying to make eye contact. Once the room is empted I turn and follow. Hoping that they will be prepared for what's to come.


End file.
